


How the Pack Sees Sterek

by SeltheWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, affectionate couple is affectionate, i'm sorry about boyd, only in one chapter tho and never again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeltheWolfie/pseuds/SeltheWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>AU in which Derek and Stiles are an extremely affectionate couple and the pack witnesses it. Originally posted for Derek/Stiles week in 2012. Drabble form. Spoilers.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Derek and Stiles Week. So basically this is AU. Like really AU. Jackson is a werewolf, not the Kanima, someone else is. And Stiles and Derek are an extremely affectionate couple. So these are drabbles with the pov of different members of the pack in which they catch Derek and Stiles be all lovey dovey.
> 
> I know I haven't updated my other stories, but I'm still on major writer's block. I owe Teen Wolf part of my life for giving me so much inspiration lately.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do this for free, and I do not own any of the characters or Teen Wolf.

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Lydia

### /

  
  
Lydia is sitting in her car, eyes on the rearview mirror as she fluffs her perfect, strawberry blonde hair. She's about to pull out her lipstick from her purse when something catches her eyes to the left of her car. Derek is parked two spaces away, leaning against the side of his car. His muscular arms are crossed and he's looking especially broody and ruggedly handsome. Lydia can't help but lick her lips at the sight he makes.  
  
She assumes he's here, in the school parking lot after classes are done for the day, to pick up Scott or maybe even Jackson (as Lydia has recently found out about werewolves, and that she might be a supernatural being herself. Honestly, that explains Jackson's odd behavior. Well, everyone's odd behavior, really) for pack things. It annoys her when Derek does that without telling them in advance, because hello, Lydia has plans and a life beyond things that go bump in the night.  
  
Stiles walks over to the alpha, managing to trip over nothing and Lydia rolls her eyes. Oh. My. God. Is Derek…smiling? And at Stiles, of all people? Lydia watches in slight horror as Derek beams at Stiles, pulling the quirky teen into him and placing a sweet kiss on pink, thin lips. Stiles smiles right back and blushes bright, doing this cute little shy shuffle as Derek continues to smile and touch his face.  
  
Derek places his hand on Stiles' elbow and opens the passenger door for him, lightly smacking Stiles' butt as he gets in. Derek walks to the other side of the car and gets in. Lydia full on stares as Derek leans over to kiss the teen's neck before he pecks him on the mouth and starts the car. As they pull away, Lydia turns back toward her purse, still in shock.  
  
She's left there in the school parking lot, lipstick in hand, and thinking…what…the holy hell…was that? 


	2. Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm a little unsure of this one because I don't think I got Boyd's character right, but I tried. I see Derek as pack dad and Stiles as pack mom and so does the pack.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Boyd

### 

  
  
Boyd is following Derek through the woods as they run away from crazy killer hunters. He frowns in concern when Derek stops at a tree, panting as he clutches his left leg. There's an arrow through it, and Boyd is pretty sure Derek was shot in the chest too. The alpha stops against the tree, sliding down to the ground. The forest is oddly quiet and that makes Boyd nervous.  
  
They hear rustling a few feet away and Boyd stands, his claws out and ready for meat. A figure appears in the darkness and he lashes out. He's stopped by his alpha sinking his claws into Boyd's calf, pulling through the skin in an attempt to force him back. Boyd falls to his knees and howls, clutching at the torn skin. He realizes why as soon as the figure comes closer, revealing Stiles with tears in his eyes.  
  
The human scrambles over to Derek with his hands hovering over the alpha's leg. "D-Derek!" he stutters out and Boyd can hear his heart beat erratically. Derek shakes his head before rasping out, "I'm fine, Stiles."  
  
Stiles shakes his head angrily and tears slip down his cheeks, surprising Boyd. "You are not fine, Derek. Are you crazy? You're bleeding and there's an arrow t-through y-you're leg, and…and…" Before Stiles can panic anymore or begin to flail in a way Boyd can't help finding amusing, Derek pulls him into his side, hugging him in a way that is careful not to get blood on the small human. Stiles cries into Derek's shoulder and the beta wolf can see where his hands that clutch the alpha's shirt are shaking. He feels the need to comfort him and scent mark him so he smells less like sadness and fear, and more like pack.  
  
Derek doesn't want that though, Boyd can tell. He watches as his alpha kisses Stiles, passionate and full of love. He's reassuring his mate that everything is okay, that he is okay. One would think Boyd would uncomfortable essentially watching his alpha and the alpha's mate kiss so fervently, but it doesn't. Sometimes the pups need this conformation of his pack parent's love for each other. It's a little weird and basically a wolf's need for closeness that causes it, especially now when he needs to know that they are alive and okay.  
  
Boyd stands to leave to offer them some privacy, limping away. He almost laughs when Stiles accidentally touches the arrow, causing Derek to cry out. He leaves to find his pack members with a smile on his face as he hears Stiles apologize profusely between kisses. / 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah, so, the pack likes that Derek and Stiles are affectionate around them. It's a wolf thing in this 'verse.**


	3. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow, I'm just wow over how much love this little nothing fic is getting. I seriously love the Teen Wolf fandom because so far everyone is so sweet and dedicated. You all are so amazing. Also, friendly reminder that I'm only posting the pack's pov. Which includes the Sheriff because he's the alpha's mate's father, which makes him pack. So, um, this is a little awkward...Sterek sort of, kind of, gets it on here and Jackson is there. It may not be any good.**
> 
>  
> 
>   **Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine.**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Jackson

### /

  
It's a pack night (the whole pack gets together for puppy piles and to hangout). Tonight they were celebrating that the Hale house has been fixed up. Derek had finally worked out a peace treaty with Chris Argent. The hunters wouldn't attack them and Chris had agreed to keep rogue hunters out of their business. Stiles had been proud of Derek for making it possible. They all knew how hard it was for Derek to place his trust in an Argent.   
  
Jackson is wrestling with McCall, growing frustrated when his packmates laugh at him for having to use his claws and teeth. Jackson rolls over, pining Scott down and snapping at his face with his teeth.  
  
"Puppy pile!" Stiles yells before jumping on Jackson's back and ruffling his hair, further irritating the jock. Soon everyone joins, careful not to hurt the humans. Jackson huffs beneath the pile of heavy bodies and groans. He watches Stiles wriggle out from beside him and skip over to the alpha. He jumps on Derek's back, kissing his neck before shouting, "Derek pile!" Stiles jumps off the scowling alpha as the wolves shuffle off Jackson and jump on Derek.  
  
Jackson is about to get up when Stiles plops onto his back. He growls at him, but only gets an affectionate smile in return. "You okay, puppy?" The nickname makes his insides fuzzy and he flushes pink. From the corner of his eye, he catches Danny giving him a weird look. He turns his face toward him and Danny quickly averts his eyes.  
  
Later that night, Jackson stalks down the stairs to the kitchen in search of something to drink while the pack snoozes upstairs. He's so wrapped up in his thoughts about what the look that Danny gave him meant that he doesn't notice he's not the only one up until it's too late. He looks into the living room to see Derek and Stiles, making out.  
  
The television is on, bathing them in white light. They are fully clothed and Stiles is straddling the alpha's lap, his fingers knotted in the black strands. Jackson can see Derek's hands clutching at Stiles' body and they lick at each other's mouth in a way that is oddly erotic. Stiles is grinding his hips into Derek's, throwing his head back and the alpha quickly claims his throat. Jackson can already see the love bites scattered on Stiles' neck and he swallows loudly, his shorts getting tight in the front as Stiles continues to move against Derek.  
  
The alpha's hands find their way under Stiles' shirt who lifts his arms so Derek can yank it off. Derek swiftly discards his shirt, pulling his mate flush against him, growling into his mouth. They kiss and grab at each other frantically, making Jackson grip the wall he is partially hidden behind.  
  
"Derek, please," Stiles moans. He's still rutting against him, gripping the strong shoulders hard.  
  
The alpha's voice is husky as he responds. "What, Stiles? Tell me what you want." He mouths his way down the teen's throat to his chest, tongue lapping at the adorable, rosy nipples.  
  
Stiles whines, actually whines, out. "You know exactly what I want." But Derek just ignores him and leaves hickies everywhere as he thrusts up against Stiles. He moans louder, honey brown eyes falling shut and rocking faster. Jackson doesn't know what to do with himself. The scene in front of him mesmerizes the wolf. He feels a heat pool in his belly and his claws sink into the wall.  
  
"Ah!" Stiles cries out Derek grunts beneath him. His body sags against the alpha, resting his face in the crook of Derek's neck. Stiles whispers words to Derek that Jackson can't hear despite his enhanced hearing. The alpha wraps him up in his arms at whatever the human says, placing gentle kisses on his face as Stiles giggles. The teen settles back into Derek's neck and breathes quietly as the older male rubs his hands down his back. Soon the teen falls asleep.  
  
"Jackson," he hears his alpha call. He freezes, his eyes going comically wide. He's sure Derek's going to rip his throat…with his teeth. "Don't ever do that again," is all the alpha says and Jackson is so relieved. He nods even though Derek can't see him and runs up the stairs in search of Danny.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **coughcough. Um, yeah. Hope it wasn't too bad?**


	4. Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Seriously, so much love. You all are the best. Keep shipping all the ships. This one is meant to be short and fluffy.**
> 
>   **Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine.**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Erica

### /

  
  
Once the Hale house was complete, yet still without furniture, the pack decided to have a sleepover. Everyone was fighting over who got to sleep on the one mattress that lay on the floor of the master bedroom. Erica was sure she was winning when she managed to kick Isaac, Scott, Jackson, and Boyd out of the bed, leaving Danny, Lydia, and Allison left on the mattress.  
  
Derek came bounding into the room, Stiles on his back and smiling at Erica with amber doe eyes. The alpha's eyes flash red and snarls at everyone on the bed, making them all scamper away. Erica pouts, but slides to the floor anyway. Derek tosses the human onto the bed, causing Stiles to giggle before making room for Derek. The alpha kneels on the mattress between the teen's legs and starts to tickle him. The human giggles and protests, trying to wiggle away. "No," Stiles sniggers, "stop or I'll pee!" Derek does stop, dropping a kiss onto his mate's lip.  
  
The female beta wolf smiles as she peers up at them from the floor. She loves watching them interact and be so cute together. It's the only time Erica sees him truly let go and smile. Her alpha's face lights up, dimples appear, and his emerald eyes shine…making him look so stunning. It's a sight to behold and Erica just loves watching it happen.  
  
Stiles rubs his eyes with both fists like a toddler and lets out a yawn. "Der, 'm tired." He whispers and the alpha nuzzles his face before rolling behind Stiles and curling around the human in a protective cocoon. Erica looks around to see that the pack has cuddled together and fallen asleep. The she-wolf turns back to the couple to see Stiles looking at her with his pretty brown eyes. Derek is already snoozing in his neck and Stiles looks like he can barely hold his eyes open. Stiles reaches out his hand and caresses her face as her eyes slide shut.  
  
Erica dreams of being the flower girl at her alpha's wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Can I have some pack huggles? My feels are everywhere. :(**


	5. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you all so much for all the love! I think it's safe to say that after Mondays episode, we all have Isaac feels, right? Can we just cuddle him? Puppy pile style?**
> 
> **I think this one is a little too dramatic. I totally apologize in advance.**
> 
> **Btw, I wrote all of these way before Monday's episode.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**
> 
> (Edit: I made these chapters in the summer and posted them on FanFiction, so sorry if the notes don't make any sense!)

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Isaac

### /

  
  
Isaac tries to keep his eyes from glinting amber as anger courses through his body. He's in a defensive position, slightly crouched in front of the opposing player. The Cyclones were tied with the Beavers at 10-10 and it wasn't looking so good for the Cyclones. The Beavers had a team member who looked like a meathead hopped up on juice. He was knocking down and injuring players left and right.  
  
"Stilinski!" Coach Finstock called, startling Isaac. "You're up!" The blue-eyed teen looked up to see the pack members on the team snap their heads in the direction of the coach. Isaac tensed, not comfortable with the alpha's mate in potential danger, and he could see the others felt the same. His grip on the stick tightened and kept his eyes on Stiles.  
  
The whistle blew and everything felt as if it were in slow motion. The curly-haired beta knocked into the player ahead of him, causing him to fall onto his back. Isaac used his speed to try to get to where Stiles was, determined to protect him. McCall was ahead of him and about to reach Stiles when the meathead player of the Beavers body-checked Stiles' right side. The brunette fell sideways, his hands out to break his fall as he landed on his left side.  
  
Isaac's vision turned red as he saw his pack mom roll onto his back, clutching his left wrist to his chest. He charged at the player who had knocked into Stiles, clutching him by the throat and growling deeply while his claws extended, poised to slash his throat. Scott and Jackson ran to the edge of the field, holding the alpha back as his eyes glowed red and his fangs came out. Erica hovered by, making sure none of the humans witnessed the alpha change. Lydia, Allison, and Danny kneeled beside Stiles as the Sheriff tried to break through the crowd to get to his son.  
  
Boyd forced Isaac off the human with one arm around his waist and the other across his chest. He snarled at the frightened human and tried to thrash out of Boyd's grip.  
  
"I'm fine!" Stiles cried, forcing himself up. "You guys, I'm fine! It's just a sprain." he spoke to the pack as the medics tried to get him to sit back down. Isaac calmed some as a medic wrapped Stiles' wrist. Boyd dragged him to the edge of the field and behind the bleachers where Scott and Jackson held Derek.  
  
"Derek!" Scott grabbed the front of the alpha's shirt, forcing him to look at the Head Beta. "He's okay! He's barely hurt. You need to calm down." Derek only snarled louder, but remained still. Stiles came running around the corner, stopping when he saw the older male with his eyes red and fangs out.  
  
"Stiles," the alpha breathed out, the tension melting from his body. He pushed Scott away in his haste to get to the human. Stiles smiled reassuringly at Derek as the alpha hugged his mate close and buried his face in the human's neck. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and murmured quietly. "I'm okay, Derek. I'm okay." The older male pulled back, and Isaac was surprised to see tears in the alpha's eyes.  
  
Stiles turned to the others and opened his arms. Isaac was the first to curl into Stile's arm, snuggling closer and marking him with his scent. The rest of the pack followed, surrounding the alpha's mate and making sure he was okay. Derek pushed his way through, claiming the spot behind his mate and wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in the short hair.  
  
Isaac felt a stab of jealousy at the affection, wanting to find what his alpha and his alpha's mate had together. Stiles rubbed Isaac's curls, smiling when he nuzzled his hand. The blue-eyed teen turned his head, eyes catching Erica's chocolate ones as she smiled sweetly at him. Isaac felt his heart stutter and he was almost certain he knew why.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So this awkward. I'm shipping Boyd/Erica now, but they won't be together is this little fic. :l**


	6. Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Edit: Like I said, these were made a long time ago. Just ignore the notes if you want.)**
> 
> **I finally got this out! Again, thanks for all the love! So much love... I'm probably going to need it after tonight's episode. Can you believe it's already the finale? :( It makes me so sad because I seriously just joined the fandom like a month ago. Best. Fandom. Ever, btw.**
> 
> **Also, can we all just say bye-bye to Gerard? Kthnxbye.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Danny

### /

  
  
The young teen sighs, elbows on the bar top and his body leaning heavily against it while sipping his mojito. He usually goes to Jungle to unwind and have a good time, but Jackson is stuck on his mind. It doesn't help that his ex-boyfriend is here, being a mega douche, and flaunting his new boy toy, again. The bartender gives him a sympathetic smile before handing him another drink. With his drink in hand, he turns back to the mass of dancing bodies, eyes slowly scanning the crowd.  
  
His breath hitches when he catches sight of somebody he'd never think would be here. It's very hard not to notice Derek Hale (sometimes he has to remind himself that his name is not Miguel despite knowing him a little over a year now) with insanely good looks and enthralling eyes. It's obvious Derek is not alone from the affectionate look in his green eyes. A person moves, revealing Stiles Stilinski with his arms wrapped around the Alpha's neck. The human is saying something that has the wolf laughing, pulling Stiles in closer.  
  
It still surprised Danny that Derek Hale was with Stiles…although, if he were being honesty, he could definitely see the appeal. Stiles had an understated beauty about him, the kind that became more apparent the more you got to know him. Danny blushes when he thinks about the few times he'd fantasized about his pink, cupid's bow lips wrapped around him and lovely amber eyes staring up at him. He'd imagined the teen had soft pale skin, the kind that most girls envied. The boy had a way of growing on you whether you wanted him to or not.  
  
Danny supposed that had been the case with Derek. Because seriously, Derek Hale is gorgeous, although the older male didn't seem to care. Danny remembered Derek being annoyed by Stiles at one point. He'd never in a million years believe them to be together. But…looking at them now…it made sense. Derek would obviously need someone as persistent as Stiles to see past the exterior.  
  
Looking at them now, Derek pressing his forehead to Stiles', swaying softly to the music, it was obvious how completely head over heels the alpha was for his mate. His large hands moved over Stiles' back before settling on slim hips. Derek's eyes slid shut and he sweetly nuzzled his nose into Stiles'. The human boys moved closer, wrapping his arms around the alpha's waist and resting his head in the older male's neck. Derek's arms engulfed him before burying his nose in the teen's short hair and placing a small kiss. It was so intimate and sweet; Danny felt a twinge in his chest and turned away.  
  
It was still kind of odd to see Derek, (exonerated) serial killer, Hale being warm and loving. Danny was a bit jealous. He wanted something like that for himself. He wanted someone to look at him like he was their world, their anchor, like he was everything. The teen bit his lip, digging his phone out of his pocket. He walked outside, hand in his pocket as the phone rang. He heard a sleepy "hello" on the line after the fourth ring.  
  
"Jackson…I-I need to talk to you…it's important." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope that wasn't too crappy!**


	7. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've started school again and been busy. So it's Allison's turn and I really like this one. I just want to say (not that it matters) that I really like Scott and Allison together, but I don't think they're mates. It's kind of relevant to this chap, but you can disregard it because this fic is about Sterek.**
> 
> **We're almost to the end, folks. Just two more chappies and we are done. I want to say thank you again for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments. You're all so lovely!**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Allison

### /

  
  
Allison sat back against the tree heavily, pursing her lips and sighing. She loved the pack, really she did, but pack days without Scott weren't nearly as fun. Too bad Scott had to work on such a beautiful fall day. It was already starting to get chilly out, so the humans were bundled up in coats while the wolves wore a light jacket. Allison pulled a book out of her satchel and opened it to the last page she read. She only got about halfway through the page before her eyes lifted to search out the pack.  
  
Lydia had her arm looped around her new beau as they walked along the park trail. Boyd and Isaac were throwing around a football while Erica sat in the grass gossiping with Boyd's current girlfriend (which, what? Erica actually liked someone outside of the pack?). Jackson was sitting in the grass with a sour look on his face beside Danny who was talking to some handsome stranger that stood above them. Allison let out a laugh when Jackson growled and barred his teeth at the guy before yanking Danny into a possessive kiss. The guy seemed to take the hint and scurried away.  
  
Some ways away she saw Derek and Stiles, hand in hand, walking the trail of the park as the autumn leaves fell around them. Even after two years, it was still so weird to see them together. Derek was always a tough guy who cared for no one and did things for selfish reasons. He scowled and ridiculed, and had built the pack for power. But…something about Stiles changed him. He was still broody and scowled, had his moments of just being a complete and utter jerk, but he was…nicer. He smiled more often (most of them directed at Stiles and his antics) and praised the pack.  
  
Seeing him with Stiles…made Allison ache. Allison had later seen how misguided she had been after she had become her grandfather's puppet. Kate 2.0. And when she found out the truth behind her mother's death…she felt even worse. Despite the fact that she and Scott are back together, it'll never been the same. She wasn't Scott's complete world any longer and it hurt, but she understood. They definitely weren't nearly as affection as Derek and Stiles anymore.  
  
Allison longed for the closeness the pair encompassed. Just like now, Derek is looking at Stiles like he's the most important thing in the world as the quirky teen chatters away. He has a fond look in his eyes and his body is pressed against Stiles' left side, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Stiles stops talking for a second and looks at Derek before planting a kiss on the alpha's nose. The teen smiles triumphantly, biting his lip. Allison sucks in a breath as Derek gives Stiles a breathtaking smile, his green eyes shining with affection.  
  
Derek grabs Stiles' hand and guides him to a nearby bench, sitting before he pulls the teen into his side. He wraps his arm around the boy and Stiles grins, cuddling into Derek's side and pressing his face to the alpha's neck. The human's eyes fall shut and he still has a silly grin as Derek speaks to him, smiling when he makes Stiles laugh.  
  
Allison finds the way they interact utterly adorable. It's not hard to miss the way they gravitate towards each other, always seeming to know what the other needs. It's incredible to see how completely and hopelessly in love they are with each other. She's never seen a bond stronger than that of this alpha and his mate, or a love so pure and beautiful. In her mind, Allison sees them both as puzzle pieces that, when connected, fit so perfectly together, it's hard to imagine them apart.  
  
The young girl smiles, both happy and sad for them. She loves seeing them together, practically needs it just as much as the rest of the pack, but it makes her feel…lonely. Allison was a smart girl so she knew her mate would come one day. For now, she was content to live vicariously through her favorite couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I think this one might be my favorite.**


	8. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Omg, I am so sorry for taking so long. I am fail.**   
> **Okay, so I love Scott (because Tyler Posey, obviously), and I wanted to dip my toes in how he would react to the news of Stiles and Derek dating. I pretty sure that he would not be pleased.**   
> **Thank you all so much for the love. You're all so amazing!**
> 
>   **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Scott

### /

  
  
_Christmas with the Hales._  
  
Scott squinted his eyes despite his supernatural sight. That wasn't right…except, that it was. The invite in his hand clearly read: "Celebrate Christmas with the Hales!" The wolf tilted his head, his fingers tightening on the photograph. He pulled out his phone and hurriedly dialed Stiles' number.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Stiles chirped cheerily on the other end. "I'm glad you called, because I got this new Xbox game-"  
  
"Stiles." Scott muttered as his breathing accelerated.  
  
"-I want you to play with me. Wanna come over? I have piz-"  
  
"Stiles!" The line went quiet for a few seconds before Stiles let out a soft, "what?"  
  
"Why am I holding an invitation that says 'Christmas with the Hales' with a picture of you and Derek on it?"  
  
"I don't know?" Stiles let out a nervous laugh. Scott huffed in frustration. It still annoyed him that his best friend essentially betrayed him to hook up with the enemy.  
  
Stiles sighed, "Look, Scott, you know that Derek and I have gotten pretty serious-"  
  
Scott let out a bark of laughter, "Pretty serious? Since when is 'hooking up' serious?" Scott regretted it the moment it was out of his mouth. Yes, he hated that Derek and Stiles were together, and yes, he hated the thought of his best friend being taken away from him, but he knew exactly how serious Stiles was about Derek.  
  
"How can you…?" Stiles groaned. "How can you even say that? I can't fucking believe you right now, Scott. I know you still believe that I betrayed you, which is a bunch of bullshit by the way, but how can you even say that to me, Scott. You don't get to do that to me. I have been there for you. I have put my life at risk for you. The only thing I'm asking in return is that you support me to be with the man that I love, and you can't even fucking do that? Well fuck you, Scott, just…fuck you."  
  
The beta banged his head against the wall as the line went dead.  
  
.-.  
  
After hours of trying to call Stiles back, Scott gave up and decided a nap was in order to get rid of the pounding in his head. He was half asleep when a growly sour Alpha with glowing red eyes burst in through the door.  
  
Derek yanked Scott up by the shirt, lifting him off the ground and growling in his face. "What. Did. You. Do?"  
  
Scott transformed, snarling in Derek's face and sinking his clawing into the flesh of his forearm. "I only spoke the truth, Derek."  
  
Derek snapped his teeth at Scott, before throwing him onto the floor harshly. "What ever problems you have with me, Scott is between us, not Stiles. You don't hurt him. You don't have that right after he's given up so much for you, for the both of us. We owe him everything."  
  
Scowling, Scott moved up onto his elbows. He knew Derek was right. Stiles had been with him through everything, even before all the werewolf crap. Now, it was his turn to be there for Stiles. Slowly, the beta nodded his head. Derek reached out a hand, yanking Scott up to his feet when he took it.  
  
Stiles burst through the door at that moment, bent at the waist with his hands on his knees and panting. "Oh thank God, I thought Derek was going to kill you." Derek rolled his eyes before he rushed over to his mate, checking him over. Stiles bat his hands away, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, Derek. Stop hovering."  
  
When Stiles sat up straight, Scott felt a stab of pain through him at the red rimmed eyes of his best friend. "Stiles, I'm so sorry, man. I fucked up."  
  
Stiles shook his head, forcing a small smile. "It's okay, Scott." The beta shook his head furiously, "No, it's not okay. I've been a crap friend lately, Stiles. It's just…after the whole thing with Peter, I felt like Derek took that chance at being normal again away from me. Then, when you two started dating, I felt like he was taking away my best friend too. And with the way things are with Allison, you and my mom are all I have left. I don't want to lose you, man."  
  
A laugh left Stiles mouth. "I hate to break it to you dude, but you've never been normal. Like ever." Stiles smiled that soft smile he only reserved for Scott, or his dad, and now Derek. Scott couldn't help but smile and burrow into Stiles when the teen opened his arms for the wolf.  
  
Scott pulled away, grinning at the couple. "So…you guys are engaged, huh?" Stiles blushed and peeked shyly at Derek who was beaming before nodding. "Dude, you're dad must be so pissed."  
  
Stiles nodded his head with wide eyes. "You have no idea."  
  
"By the way," Derek smacked Scott upside the head. "You have a pack that cares about you too, idiot."  
  
Smiling fondly, Scott sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I had to end it like that because Scott is just a big, adorable puppy, okay.**


	9. Sheriff Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So the end is finally here. I just want to say thank you and send kisses and snuggles to all of you have read and loved every chapter. Your feedback has warmed my heart and I'm so grateful!**
> 
>  
> 
>  **I know this has been a long time coming, but life has been an utter pain in my ass! I really hope you enjoy this though and stick around for my future works! Trust me, there will be more coming for this fandom.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Have a wonderful holiday and be safe. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Sheriff Stilinski

### /

  
  
John Stilinski was not angry, nor was he mad. John Stilinski was pissed. He was furious that his only son, his only child, was engaged to former murder suspect and all around shady guy, (or man, which, really? Stiles is only eighteen!) Derek Hale. Knowing his son, the Sheriff was sure Stiles would elope with Derek, and that is not at all how John pictured the wedding of his only child. Oh, and there was also Derek’s furry secret. Leave it to Stiles to get hitched to a damn werewolf!  
  
That wasn’t the only thing(s) that had him seething. It’s Stiles last year at home before he goes off to college and he’s not spending Christmas and New Year’s with his dad like old times. Nope, Stiles, being eighteen, decided to move in with his fiancé and host Christmas and New Year’s at Derek’s family home. John would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. It hurt him deep. He felt like was losing the only family he had left. And to what? A man that didn’t even deserve his son?!  
  
Although it hurt him deeply, John made a promise to his son to never miss a holiday or special event, no matter what. So, he swallowed that anger and drove to the old Hale house. He was surprised by what he saw when he arrived. The house looked exactly as it had, all those years ago. The beige bricks, the white windows framed by navy shutters…even the brick gate was there. He walked up the path to the front door, stopping when the door opened, his son bounding down the steps with a huge smile on his face.  
  
“Hey, son.”  
  
“Dad!” Stiles pulled him into a hug, gripping him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here!” Stiles looped his arm through his, pulling him up the steps. “Everyone is here and dinner is almost ready.”  
  
When they entered, John handed his coat to his son, watching as the boy placed it in the coat closet. “S’nice place you got here.” He muttered a bit sadly.  
  
Stiles beamed at him. “Well, it was mostly Derek and the pack’s doing. Speaking of, come say hi.” Stiles led his father to the living room; a chorus of hello’s and Merry Christmas’s rang as he walked in. Scott waved at him from his spot on the couch next to Allison who was braiding the Reyes girl’s hair. Lahey sat beside her on the floor, rubbing her feet. Jackson Whittemore sat on the loveseat with Danny sitting in his lap and the pretty redhead Stiles was once in love with perched on the arm, all giving him a polite nod. Vernon Boyd entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and a girl he didn’t know, waving at the Sheriff.  
  
John cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck and waving awkwardly at the kids. “Merry Christmas.”  
  
Stiles smiles fondly at his father and tilted his head to another hallway. “C’mon, Derek is in the kitchen.” John clenched his jaw, tailing after Stiles. When he saw the man standing over the stove, stirring, he felt the urge to yank by the collar and punch him in the face. But when Stiles entered the room and Derek turned towards his son with the biggest smile on his face, the Sheriff stopped in his tracks. He watched as Stiles smiled back, watched as Derek nuzzled his son’s cheek before placing a chaste peck. Derek turned towards John, hand outstretched. “It’s good to have you here, sir.”  
  
The Sheriff nodded, taking the werewolf’s hand firmly. “It’s good to be here.” 

.-.

  
After a delicious dinner, the group retired to the living room. John sat in Derek’s armchair after the man insisted. Jackson, Danny, Scott, and Allison took the large couch, snuggling up to their significant other while Lydia, Vernon, his girlfriend, Lahey, and the Reyes girl sat on the floor around the coffee table, talking amongst themselves. Stiles and Derek took up residence on the loveseat. Derek had his arms spread out along the loveseat as Stiles pressed his back to the man’s chest, slouching and leaning on him.

Tilting his head, the Sheriff watched as the two shared soft-spoken words and adoring smiles. Derek’s hand kept finding Stiles’ growing hair and he felt the need to kiss the boy quiet every once in awhile. Stiles would grab hold of Derek’s shirt, looking back at him fondly. The pair was in their own little world and completely unaware of the fight (well, more like a squabble) that broke out between Jackson and Scott over the remote while their girlfriend/boyfriend rolled their eyes. The Reyes girl was getting handsy with Lahey, and Vernon and his girlfriend had disappeared.

John wanted to be angry, he really did. He wanted to hate Hale for taking his little boy away from him. But…how could he when his only child was happy—happier than he’d ever been since his mother passed? No, John Stilinski felt fond. He felt fond of the boy who had lost so much more than John ever had. He felt fond of him for making his little boy so damn content.

A small smile played on John’s lips as he leaned back, taking in the sight of his new family. _Merry Christmas, Derek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit: I made a little mistake with the couples -facepalm-**
> 
> **I'll miss this little 'verse. :(**


	10. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WHAT'S THIS?! ANOTHER CHAPTER?! DO YOUR EYES DECEIVE YOU?!**
> 
> **Welp, no, they don't. You all can thank Domofan19 on FF for this wonder idea. I just had to because it would be so awesome to right?!**
> 
> **I really hope you like it. It's simple and sweet just like this couple in this 'verse. (:**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Derek

### /

  
  
Derek, for all his love and affection for Stiles, was never one for romance and wooing. He didn't bother with sweeping Stiles off his feet with lavish gifts and promises of forever. He didn't feel the need when the pair already knew that they were forever. But Stiles, was a hopeless romantic. So Derek wanted to do right by him. He wanted to give Stiles everything.  
  
Laying here, with Stiles draped over him, the human waking him from a deep sleep with lazy kisses, Derek felt more loved and in love than he'd ever had his whole life. He felt the need to wax poetic about Stiles' ridiculously cute upturned nose making a path down his naked chest.  
  
Derek moved up on his elbows, smiling softly as Stiles grinned up at him. "What are you doing, Stiles?" The teen shrugged, a mischievous tilt to his smile.  
  
"Nothing, trying to seduce you maybe."  
  
The werewolf rolled his eyes and grabbed Stiles arms, yanking him up his chest. Stiles was level with his face and the human stared at his lips. "Derek," he breathed, "kiss me." So he did. Slowly, he placed a hand on Stiles' cheek, moved his lips up the teen's neck and nipped along his jaw. When he reached Stiles' lips, he hovered over them.  
  
"Derek!" Stiles whined. The wolf chuckled, kissing him softly. Stiles opened his mouth to him and deepened the kiss. When the boy began to whimper and grind against his thigh, Derek flipped them over. Hovering above Stiles, he relished in the flush of the boy's body, spread legs, and dazed look in his eyes. Derek wanted this everyday, to drive this boy crazy with love and lust, to protect and care for him.  
  
He had a sudden realization.  
  
"Stiles," the wolf whispered, "marry me."  
  
Stiles let out a bark of laughter, "What?"  
  
Derek shook his head. "I want you. I want to be with you everyday, for the rest of my life. I don't want to lose you."  
  
A soft smile touched Stiles' lips. "Der, we're mates. You're not going to lose. We're it for each other."  
  
"I know," the wolf sighed, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his hands along Stiles' thighs. The teen sat up, a concerned look on his face. "But, Stiles, I want more. For you, for us. I want others to recognize the bond we share. I want to be your husband. I want to marry you."  
  
A corner of Stiles' lips tilted up in a crooked grin. "Okay, Derek. When you put it like that, I want it too."  
  
Stiles pulled him in for a rough kiss, fingers running down Derek's defined chest to his waist. "I love you, Derek. Thank you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other. This, right here, this moment and this amazing, perfect human was all Derek would need for the rest of his life.  
  
  
 _“Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is.” -Louis de Bernieres_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to go cry now. I hope you all are happy!


	11. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **One year later**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKAS! I'm sorry, that was rude, I've just always wanted to say that. 
> 
> This is not a drill, people. This fic is back, woo! So, it's been seven or so months and this little fic is still getting love (btw, THANK YOU!) so I thought I'd write some more. Everything is set a year later, basically. Also, if you haven't watched or are not watching season 3, there will be spoilers in my fic. 
> 
> Listened to The Orchard by Ra Ra Riot while writing this, very fitting.

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Lydia

### 

  
  


Lydia grabs her bag, stepping out of her car, closing the door and locking it as she goes. She's got an hour to kill before her chemistry lecture and Stiles promised to meet her for a quick coffee. She sees a familiar couple next to a familiar car and makes her way over to embarrass Stiles. She stops in her tracks when she sees the expression on Derek's face. 

He's leaning against the Camaro and his face is mostly neutral except for the furrow in his brow. His eyes tell a different story though. Lydia can see that he's upset. She knows the separation anxiety has been hard for Derek and Stiles who had gotten used to spending every waking moment together, especially when they realized how short and precious life is. Every time Stiles moves to pull away, Derek pulls him back into his body. He wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and buries his face in Stiles' neck, just holding on. Stiles runs his fingers through the hair at the back of the alpha's, leaning his weight into him. 

Lydia smiles and makes her way to a nearby tree to wait under the shade. Her alpha and her best friend are the cutest couple in the most vomit inducing way possible. All teasing aside, there is no doubt that they belong together and she knows that, with Stiles at UC Berkeley and Derek and the pack back in Beacon Hills, the distance has been difficult for both of them, especially Derek. She gives them five minutes of cuddling before she shoots Stiles an impatient text letting him know she's waiting. 

She watches as Stiles reads the text before putting his phone in his back pocket. He says something to Derek she can't hear and he nods morosely. He pulls Stiles in close, kissing him soft, slow, deep. Stiles brings their faces close together, he's talking and Derek is nodding, giving a soft smile that is more sad than anything else. They kiss one last time before Derek stands straight and hurries into his car. Stiles watches as the car pulls away, giving a half-hearted wave. 

Lydia takes that as her queue and goes to his side, hugging him.

"Hey, she says softly, "You okay?" 

Stiles nods, one corner of his mouth lifting. "It's just hard. We haven't seen each other so we spent the whole weekend together. He hates being apart, didn't want to leave." 

"Why did he? Why doesn't he move to Berkeley? Why not get an apartment together?" 

Stiles rolls his eyes heavenward like he's had this conversation a million times. "Derek has the pack and his territory to protect. Plus, he thinks its good for me for us to be apart so I can experience freedom and college life." He shakes his head, a fond expression on his face. "Personally, I think he enjoys torturing himself." 

Lydia smiles too, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looping her arm through Stiles', heading towards the cafeteria. "Sounds like our dear, broody alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Do you want more?


	12. Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So I actually wrote this a long time ago, but my laptop charger capooted on me. Originally I was going to write another chapter from Boyd's pov but I just couldn't do it. :( It was suggested to me a few times times to write from Cora's perspective so here it is! I decided to change somethings around to fit this universe. Enjoy!**
> 
> **Also, can you believe it's already been a year since I first posted this fic?!**
> 
> **Warning: character death. this one gets a little depressing.**
> 
> **Listen to Turn Around by the Early Winters for this.**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Cora

  
  
They're sitting in the elegantly furnished living room of the rebuilt house and Cora turns to Derek. "Hey," She whispers, sitting beside him on the couch.  
  
Cora took Derek's hand into hers. "Are you okay?"  
  
He clenched his jaw and shook his head. "I should have protected him. I should've fought harder. Now...now he's dead." He buries his face in his hands and Cora wraps her left arm around him, resting her head on his right shoulder.  
  
The others trickle in, clothes torn and bloodied. Exhaustion and grief is written on their faces. They've just lost a pack member and it feels like they've lost a limb. They know nothing will ever be the same. Isaac sits on the couch stoically staring at the wall across from him. Lydia is standing stock still with her arms wrapped around her, shaking. Her eyes are darting every which way like she's still processing what just happened. Erica walks in like a zombie, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. She sits beside Isaac and they curl into each other. Cora remembers that the three of them were always together, knows how hard it is to lose someone so close to you. Stiles comes in then, wiping at his cheeks. His face falls when he sees Lydia and he goes to wrap his arms around her. She shakes her head and heads for the stairs no doubt seeking solace in her room. Scott is with Deaton, getting patched up and Allison is with him. Cora can hear Jackson and Danny talking quietly outside on the porch.  
  
Cora feels the loss, though she didn't know Boyd as well as the others did. Still, the hole a pack member leaves when they're gone is something they all feel the bitter sting of. She hugs Derek tighter, knowing he blames himself. It was a good day; they were all hunting, playing tag and just being silly. A rogue werewolf showed up out of nowhere. Hungry. Rapid. He attacked Scott first before Isaac and Boyd jumped in to help him. He went straight for Boyd's throat. He was dead before his body even hit the ground. The rogue didn't get far before Derek was on him, ripping his head off in rage with a piercing howl.  
  
Sleep evaded them all that night.  
  
The next morning, Cora dragged herself downstairs for food. The house was silent, most of the pack out in the woods or just gone. She could hear slow heartbeats from the living room and headed there to investigate.  
  
There she found Stiles lying on his back along the couch, arm wrapped around Derek who was sticking to Stiles' left side, arm draped over the boy's waist. Derek was sound asleep and Stiles watched over him with lidded eyes, the fingers of his other hand stroking his dark hair.  
  
When he saw Cora, he smiled lightly and whispered, "Hey."  
  
Cora attempts a smile but it doesn't quite fit on her lips. She shuffles closer and peers at her brother's lax face. Sometimes she can't help but stare. Every time she sees him her chest tightens. She spent years as an omega searching for Derek and Laura. She didn't find them until she visited the Miller pack her family was once familiar with. Their mother Talia was a beloved werewolf so they welcomed Cora in with open arms. The alpha had caught wind of a Hale rebuilding the pack in Beacon Hills and she knew then her searching hadn't been in vain.  
  
When Cora had heard rumors that there was a Hale rebuilding a pack, she couldn't believe it. She'd returned to Beacon Hills after many years of searching for Derek and Laura. She'd been surprised to find the house rebuilt, different but so much like home, and Derek in the center of it all.  
  
She'd learned what her Uncle Peter had done, how Laura became alpha then later died, and the story behind the new wolves and the humans. They welcomed her into their fold and she'd finally felt a sense of belonging again.  
  
Finding Derek had been a huge relief, but...he was different. He wasn't the fun, carefree boy she'd remembered all those years ago. The fire had jaded him, changed him so completely she didn't even recognize him. She could see that he was healing, though, and becoming the man he was meant to be all along. The pack had changed him. Stiles had changed him.  
  
She could see it in the way Derek stood a little taller, held his head a little higher when Stiles entered the room. He laughed with his eyes when the pair bantered and his hand would always find its way into Stiles'. She'd caught them snuggling sleepily in front of the counter by the coffee maker many times. Sometimes Stiles would be preoccupied, babbling while he cooked or cleaned or whatever and she'd see Derek look at him with such love and fondness in his eyes when he thought nobody was looking. Whenever Derek had that worried furrow in his brow, Stiles would step up behind him, arms wrapping around Derek's waist and press kisses to his neck and shoulders until he would turn around and kiss Stiles like he would never kiss him again.  
  
Derek whimpered in his sleep bringing Cora back to the present. His brows were furrowing and his hand grasped at Stiles' shirt. Stiles ghosted his knuckles along Derek's cheek, shushing him gently. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay." He repeated the gesture and words until Derek settled, face relaxed once again. Cora was in awe.  
  
Derek had seen so much death and destruction in his life. He'd spent years fighting his demons, battling his crippling guilt and learning to forgive himself. She was glad he finally had something, someone, to ease the pain.  
  
Cora kneeled beside them, smiling down at Derek with tears in her eyes as she stroked his dark hair. She placed her other hand over Stiles', squeezing gently before looking over at him.  
  
"Thank you." She let the tears fall. "Just, thank you."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So this happened. I'm so sorry.**


	13. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know it's been a while, but no I have not abandoned this fic. I've finally found the inspiration and time to write a new chapter. I'm not sure whose pov I'm doing next so leave me a suggestion and if it fits with the way this story is going, I will use that person next! :)**
> 
> **I've gotten many favorites, kudos, messages, and reviews about this fic lately and it blew me away that people still like this story and want more. So I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for your continued to support and love. Seriously, you all are amazing! So have some porn! ;)**
> 
> **WARNING: The characters in the chapters will have a THREESOME. If that's not something you're into, I suggest skipping this chapter. I just had to do a chappie for my OT3!**

# How the Pack Sees Sterek

### Jackson

  
Jackson can tell that the apathetic distance he keeps from Stiles bothers the nosy teen. He still doesn’t know about the night that Jackson watched him and Derek fool around and Jackson would very much like to keep it that way. He’s been avoiding Stiles ever since (he’d avoid Derek too, but that’s impossible with him being the alpha). Stiles pokes and prods him about it and Jackson brushes it off and pretends he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Sometimes Stiles will pout about it and Jackson can feel that same arousal strike him.  
  
Derek is completely amused by the situation and no help at all. He likes to make it even more difficult for Jackson by caressing and kissing Stiles in front of him. Sometimes the two stumble into pack meetings, Stiles disheveled, flushed with hickies dotting his neck and Derek will look directly at Jackson and smirk. It pisses off Jackson that he’s even bothered by it and that Derek and Stiles turns him on (Stiles in particular). It’s also what’s holding him back from taking the plunge with Danny (right now they’re doing some awkward tango that’s headed absolutely nowhere because Jackson keeps pushing him away).  
  
As the Hales were a close bunch, Derek tries to keep that alive with pack outings and meetings, especially now that they’re all scattered around the country for school. Everyone is required to come back home twice a month (one weekend and one for the full moon), which is tricky, but they try to make it work.  
  
It’s mid October, they’re all home for the weekend and most of the pack is catching up with family and friends. Jackson is at the pack house waiting for everyone since his family is still living in London when Stiles walks in shouting, “Honey, I’m home!”  
  
He walks into the living room where Jackson is lounging on the couch raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Stiles’ face lights up and plops down beside him. “Hey puppy, where’s Der?”  
  
Jackson turns back to the TV and shrugs his shoulders. “He went out, said he had to take care of something I don’t care about.” Stiles chuckles and leans into him, the proximity causing Jackson to swallow hard. They turn their attention to the TV, watching some crappy movie about dinosaur gorillas.  
  
“So?”  
  
Jackson huffs and rolls his eyes. “So what?” Stiles shrugs his shoulders, touches Jackson’s hair and plays with a lock. “How are you? How’s school for you?”  
  
He sits up a little straighter and tries not to be affected by Stiles playing with his hair. “I’m good. School’s fine.” Stiles nods and turns back to the movie. He feels him inching closer, putting his head on his shoulder and hears his breathing slow. Stiles drifts off for a while.  
  
“Jackson,” he says sleepily after 20 minutes.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Cuddle me.” Jackson’s eyes widen and he turns to look at Stiles. Stiles lifts his head lazily and looks at him with tired eyes. He takes a moment to think then pushes Jackson flat on the couch and squeezes between it and Jackson’s body. He curls into his side and places his head on the strong chest. “I want cuddles,” he murmurs then quietly drifts off to sleep.  
  
Jackson is stiff and tense, unsure what to do. He’s never been particularly close to Stiles but they have gotten friendlier in the last few years. He can’t just push him off, it would upset Stiles and screw up their already messed up relationship. But on the other hand, Derek would rip his throat out with his teeth…so.  
  
“What the hell!” he huffs, pushing Stiles off him by the shoulders and rolls off the couch.  
  
Stiles blinks a few times and sits up muttering “sorry” with a dejected face that makes Jackson feel like an asshole. He hangs his head and sighs before standing up and dusting off his ass and hands. “It’s okay. It’s just…I don’t want Derek to get the wrong idea if he were to come in and see us.”  
  
Stiles’ face scrunches up in confusion. “Why would he get the wrong idea? I fall asleep on Scott all the time. Actually, I cuddle with everyone and it doesn’t bother him. He likes it, now that I think about it.” Jackson groans and scratches his hand through his hair. “Well,” he looks down at the other boy, “I know he wouldn’t like me doing…that…with you.”  
  
“Oh, is it because you’re attracted to me?”  
  
Jackson sputters, blue eyes wide and mouth open. “W-what?! I’m not…attracted to you!”  
  
Stiles chuckles, shaking his head, and stands, stepping into Jackson’s space. “C’mon, puppy. We both know I’m neither stupid nor blind. I see that you’re very attracted to me. And…well, Derek told me about that night. You know,” he steps closer, hooking his fingers into Jackson’s belt loops, “that night when you watched Derek make me come.”  
  
He pushes Stiles away and shakes his head frantically. “What the fuck…what the actual fuck!”  
  
Coming closer, Stiles gives him a sympathetic smile. “Jackson, it’s okay.”  
  
“No!” he shakes his head harder now. “No, it’s not fucking okay! You are mated to Derek! My alpha! This is so fucked up! I’m not supposed to be attracted to you…or… turned on by him…touching you! It’s fucked up.”  
  
“It is,” Derek says. They both turn towards him to see him standing in the doorway with a tight black t-shirt that accentuates his toned body and muscles. Jackson whines and hangs his head in shame.  
  
“Derek!” Stiles chastises him before moving to Jackson and cupping his face. He forces Jackson to look at him. “Hey, it’s okay. It happens all the time. Derek told me that this isn’t the first time something like this happens in packs. Yes, it’s a little weird and messed up, but…we think we have a solution.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
Stiles nods enthusiastically. “Yes, but only if you’re up for it as it’s a little…weird and could…complicate things.” When Jackson gives him a perplexed look, Derek steps up behind Stiles and puts his hands on his waist. They start to travel up and under the shirt and to the boy’s chest. He rubs and tugs at Stiles’ nipples and smirks when Stiles’ head falls back on his shoulder and his eyes fall shut, all while Derek stares Jackson down.  
  
Jackson takes a step back but Stiles latches onto his forearms. He raises his head and looks at him with intense eyes. “Stay,” he says breathily. Jackson gulps, frozen and mesmerized, when those honey brown eyes cloud with lust.  
  
He hears Derek whisper, “touch him,” but he’s not quite sure where. Stiles takes his hands and guides him under his shirt as well. Derek takes Jackson’s hands then and shows him how Stiles’ likes to be touched…fingers caressing his skin, scratching through his happy trail, rubbing a gentle thumb over a nipple, or grabbing him tight. Derek pulled Jackson closer to sandwich Stiles between them and guided him to Stiles’ neck. On either side, they nipped, licked and kissed his neck, reveling in the breathy gasps.  
  
Jackson gets awkward and nervous after awhile despite his arousal. Stiles opens his eyes and pulls away from Derek’s hungry mouth. He takes Jackson’s hand, then Derek’s, and guides them up the stairs. He makes a show with swaying hips as they follow behind. Derek growls and gives his ass a light smack, grinning wolfishly at Jackson when Stiles giggles. The sight of their bedroom door causes Jackson to swallow and hesitate. Stiles opens the door, walking right through. He pauses by the bed, looks right at Jackson and slowly pulls his shirt off. He settles on his back in the center of the bed, crossing his arms behind his head and smirks at them then winks at Derek.  
  
Derek takes a step inside before he realizes Jackson isn’t following. He surprises the blue-eyed boy by wrapping one hand around his neck and tugging him forward into a hard and hungry kiss. Jackson melts into it, tentatively licking at his alpha’s bottom lip before Derek lets him in.  
  
“Hey!” Stiles squawks angrily behind them and Derek pulls away slowly, eyes lidded as he gazes at Jackson’s mouth. “I’m here, on the bed, waiting oh so patiently. Don’t make out until one of you has your hand down my pants!”  
  
Derek huffs a laugh and pushes Jackson forward until he falls onto the bed. He lifts his head from Stiles’ crotch and glares when the boy grins at him and wiggles his eyebrows. “Puppy, my face is up here.”  
  
He rolls his eyes but crawls up the bed to Stiles’ face and hesitantly kisses the corner of his mouth. He feels his alpha settle on Stiles’ other side, watching them intently and feels the nerves from earlier appear. Jackson is saved from chickening out by Stiles pulling him into a wet and sloppy kiss. His pack mate kisses him with an eager tongue, chasing his around and letting out moans. His kisses are playful where as the one Derek gave him was full of hunger and dominance.  
  
Stiles pulls away with red, shiny lips and hazy eyes. He pushes his alpha and pack mate closer by the shoulders. “Kiss,” he murmurs breathless with a tiny grin on his juicy lips. Jackson blushes and looks anywhere but at Derek.  
  
“Come on, Jackson.” Derek eyes flare red and he grins in that way he had when he gave him the bite and a spike of arousal hits him so hard he can’t breathe. He remembers how it felt when Derek ripped his shirt open and sank his fangs into his right hip. Derek’s grin grows wider and he leans close, whispering loud enough for Stiles to hear. “Don’t be shy.”  
  
.-.  
  
Thirty minutes later, after Derek and Stiles had both sucked him off and made his come twice; he lazily watched them make out. The were kneeling naked at the end of the bed, kissing ravenous and hurried while Derek slowly, painfully moved his hand up and down Stiles’ cock. Stiles pulls away to breathe and a single string of saliva connects them before breaking away. Stiles is flushed scarlet, panting and fidgeting. Derek has been teasing him throughout, delighting in his mate’s whines and whimpers. “Please, Derek, please.”  
  
“Please, what?” Stiles leans close to Derek, whispering in his ear. Whatever he said, Jackson can’t hear, but the look on Derek’s face says it was something good. He pulls Stiles into him and gives him a rough and bruising kiss. The alpha then moves over to Jackson, tossing a leg over his legs to straddle him as he crawls up. He settles at his beta’s hips and grinds his hard cock into Jackson’s half hard one.  
  
Derek leans in close and says. “Do you know what he asked me for?” Jackson shakes his head, eyes unable to leave the green of his alpha. “He asked me to let you fuck him. Begged, really.” Jackson is hard in an instant. Derek nips at his throat as he grinds against him again. “Does that sound good to you, beta? Do you want to fuck my mate? Hmm? Do you want to fuck him while I fuck you?” That has Jackson nodding eagerly, rising on his elbows to lick his alpha’s neck.  
  
"Good." Derek pushes Jackson back down, hands on the boy's chest as he grinds their cocks together. Stiles makes a frustrated sound behind them and crawls over beside them. He feeds his cock to Jackson who eagerly swallows him.  
  
Derek puts a thumb to Jackson's lips and feels where his mate enters that pretty mouth. "You've been practicing." If Jackson wasn't already red he would be blushing right now.  
  
"Danny?" Stiles grins. Jackson nods hesitantly. "Honestly, puppy, I don't know why you won't give him a chance already.  
  
Derek nudges Stiles, "Maybe because you've got your cock in his mouth."  
  
Stiles huffs out a laugh, "Well once he gets this out of his system, he and Danny can finally get together."  
  
Jackson pulls off of Stiles' cock. "Who's to say that’s what I want?"  
  
"Oh, please," Stiles rolls his eyes, "you guys eye-fuck each other constantly. The UST is killing everyone."  
  
"All right, enough talking. Let's do this." Derek grabs Stiles by the hips and pulls him to straddle Jackson as well. He kisses Stiles’ neck and runs his hand down the front of him until he reaches Stiles’ cock, fisting it.  
  
"Always impatient to fuck, Der."  
  
Derek grins into his neck. "Who wouldn't be when you've got such a nice ass?"  
  
Stiles turns his head, lips meeting Derek's. "Flattery will definitely get you laid, Mr. Hale." They kiss frantically, panting into each other's mouths. Derek rubs his cock against Stiles' bare ass, slowly jerking him off. Jackson squirms beneath them, painfully hard. Stiles breaks away from Derek's mouth, "How rude. Derek, we're ignoring our guest." He leans down and pecks Jackson then rises and scrambles off the bed. "Everyone off the bed."  
  
He waits until they all get off the bed before settling on his back in the center. He spreads his legs, one hand tugging his cock while crooking a finger at Jackson. Jackson kneels between Stiles legs nervously. "Hey," Derek is beside him, handing him a bottle of lube, "you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. We won't be angry and we can forget this all happened."  
  
"You're shitting me right?" Jackson gestures at his hard cock. "You're an idiot if you think I'm stopping now. I want this." Derek smirks, pleased when Jackson takes the lube.  
  
"Good because I don't think I can hold out any longer," Stiles whines. He takes the lube from Jackson and pours some on his fingers. He slicks his hole, moaning, and slowly slides the first finger in. "Fuck."  
  
Derek rubs the thigh closest to him. "Feel good, baby?" Stiles nods frantically and takes that moment to add a second finger. Jackson watches as Stiles’ hole spasms and swallows the fingers. He takes the lube, handing it to Derek. "Do me."  
  
"Yeah?" He grins and moves behind Jackson when the boy nods. He wets his fingers, bringing them to Jackson's hole and rubbing, smirking when he clenches. With his left hands he caresses his back to help him relax. He manages to get two fingers in all the way after a while and looks over Jackson's shoulder to find Stiles working three fingers inside himself, quiet moans leaving his lips and hips rocking.  
  
"Can't wait to watch you fuck him while I fuck you," He murmurs in Jackson's ear.  
  
Jackson nods frantically and resists the urge to jerk off. Derek is working a third finger in him when Stiles begs for his cock. He looks back at Derek for a second and is handed a condom. He rolls it on and moves into position, brushing Stiles' hole with his cock. He makes eyes contact with Stiles and silent asks for permission. Stiles nods eagerly and wiggles his hips to show his impatience. He's pushing in a second later and falls over Stiles, head on his chest. The feeling off being inside Stiles while Derek fingers him is almost enough to get him off. He breathes deep and gets back up on his hands, sliding in deeper. Stiles moans and clenches beneath him.  
  
Derek rolls a condom over his cock and gives it a few satisfying jerks before positioning himself at Jackson's hole. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Jackson responds, stilling his hips, and closes his eyes when he feels Derek slowly pushing in. "Fuck!"  
  
"Does it hurt?" Stiles whispers beneath him as he rubs his arms. Jackson opens his eyes and looks at him. "No. It…it burns, but it feels...fuck!" His hips jerk when Derek gives a slow, shallow thrust. "Feels so good."  
  
"Well then fuck me!" Jackson and Derek laugh at Stiles impatience but he complies. Derek pulls halfway out and scoots back, allowing Jackson to fuck himself on his cock when he thrusts into Stiles.  
  
Jackson has secretly fantasized fucking about Stiles. He would think about the way he would look and the noises he would make. Stiles does not disappoint. He lets his mouth hang open, constantly moaning and letting them know how good it feels. His hands fist the sheets or he stretches out like a cat, showing off the deep flush of his neck and chest. He rolls his hips when he's close and makes Jackson pull out to keep from coming. He leaves his cock, bright red and untouched, resting on his stomach.  
  
Jackson falls forward on his forearms, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. Derek pounds him hard enough he doesn't even have to move his hips to fuck Stiles. His alpha is clutching his hips while Stiles touches him everywhere. He turns his head and kisses Jackson slow and deep, taking his time. Jackson feels so fucking good between them and it's enough to push him over the edge. His stuttering hips manage to get Stiles off too until they're clutching each other and kissing hard. Derek keeps fucking him hard and fast, chasing his relief. Jackson feels him pull out and hears him rip the condom off, jerking his cock. Derek lets out a deep groan verging on a growl and feels the spunk splatter across his back. He feels his alpha rub his fingers in it and feels him rubbing it into his hole.  
  
Jackson collapses over Stiles and they kiss lazily. Stiles rubs his hands over his back gently and he settles into him. His eyelids feel heavy like they usually do after an intense orgasm. He rolls off Stiles and onto his back and feels Derek take the condom off his cock and hears him tie it off and toss it into the trash. Stiles snuggles into his side so he wraps his arms around him and kisses him one more time.  
  
As he drifts off, he feels Derek cleaning his lower half with a wet washcloth and hears Stiles quietly snoring in his ear.  
  
.-.  
  
Jackson wakes up several hours later to a dark room and an empty bed. He sits up and listens for a second. He hears the television on low in the living room and the clattering of pans in the kitchen. He gets out of the bed and finds his boxers in the corner and tugs them on. He heads out of the room and down the stairs into the living room, surprised to find his alpha lazing on the couch, remote in hand and eyes lidded. Derek looks up and smiles at Jackson.  
  
"Hey, you good?" Jackson nods and looks in the direction of the kitchen when he hears a pan fall to the floor. "He's extra energized after good sex and a nap," Derek comments. Jackson snorts and smirks, shaking his head.  
  
Derek gives him a considering look before reaching a hand out to him. "C'mere." Jackson approaches slowly and nervously reaches a hand out to his alpha. He's shocked when Derek pulls him down on top of him. The two look at each other for a while. Derek leans up the little space left and kisses him. Jackson can’t help but lose himself in the surprisingly gentle kiss and doesn't hear Stiles enter.  
  
"Der, the food's done. Go wake up Jacks-" he trails off when he sees them and smirks. "I see you’re up already."  
  
"Fuck you, Stilinski."  
  
"You already did!" He grins, far too pleased. Derek rolls his eyes under Jackson. Jackson glares at him and gets up off of Derek.  
  
"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"  
  
Stiles walks over to him and wraps his arms around his waist. "Probably." He pecks Jackson on the lips. "Now, let's eat."  
  
Derek comes up behind them and sandwiches Jackson, mouthing at Jackson's neck. Stiles laughs, "I meant the food I made."  
  
Derek looks up at Stiles and smirks. "That can wait." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If that was awful, I'm so sorry!**

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, in this 'verse, the couples go like this: Sterek, Scott/Allison, Danny/Jackson (kind of), Isaac/Erica, Lydia and Boyd just play the field. However, since I'm going past the original 10 chapters, this ships might change.


End file.
